


Followed

by Solution



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (or at least I tried), 2Spooky, F/M, Horror, M/M, Short One Shot, Stalking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solution/pseuds/Solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has been having this strange feeling that he can’t quite place.</p>
<p>Written for the FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followed

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written any sort of scary stories, and I’m not really sure how I did (it’s definitely not one of my best, I can tell you that); I just really wanted to write something for the Scarefest.
> 
> Sorry it's trash. ♥

Gavin didn’t really understand what was going on.

Albeit, I suppose that wasn’t something new…

This feeling he was having was though, and he couldn’t shake it. Someone was following him, he was sure of it.

It started when he and Michael had gone out to Jersey Mikes to grab some lunch in between their lengthy recording day and someone had walked by their table. Chills ran down his spine immediately and he shivered a bit in his seat. Rolling his shoulders, he glanced over at the person who had walked by. Quickly taking inventory of their features, he recognized the unusual color of hair: hot pink.

He cocked his eyebrow up towards the back of the girl’s head in thought, but was soon interrupted by a playful smack to the arm.

He turned his attention to Michael as he asked, “What are you looking at Gav?”

He gave Gavin a peculiar look, but Gavin wasn’t fazed as he replied, “Oh, it's nothing Michael…”

The subject was quickly dropped as he and Michael transitioned into a discussion about what they were going to do that night.

A few days later, he and Michael had been at their apartment; Michael in the kitchen, fixing up a frozen pizza for dinner, and Gavin sprawled out on the living room couch, booting up a game of Halo.

They were lightly chatting through the wall that divided them until something interrupted Gavin’s thoughts.

Out the window of their first-floor apartment, he saw a flash of hot pink in his peripheral.

He quickly got to his feet, discarding his controller on the couch, and headed over to the window cautiously.

That fucking color.

He had no idea why, but it felt as though he saw that color everywhere he went.

As he reached his destination, he peered outside into the darkness to look for any trace or sign as to what it had been.

He couldn’t see a thing until a car passed by the building, illuminating the window he was standing in front of.

He sucked in a breath as he saw that the window had been written on with water vapor. It was as if someone had breathed on the window to make it foggy and wrote out a message.

‘Gavin ♥’

That’s all it said.

“Gavin?” Michael’s voice pierced the veil of panic overtaking Gavin’s mind from the kitchen’s archway. “Gavin, what’s wrong?”

All Gavin could muster at this point was wordlessly lifting his shaking finger to the window.

Michael’s expression turned worried instantly. He quickly jogged over to the window and peered out of it, searching for whatever Gavin was talking about.

“Gavin, I don’t see it. What’s wrong?”

Another car passed by the window.

The message was gone.

Gavin took a few large breaths, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, and still under Michael’s scrutinizing gaze, was able to crack a little smile.

“I got you good didn’t I?” He asked, smiling to the best of his ability at Michael.

Michael gasped and stood there motionless for a moment before erupting into a volcano of ‘How could you?’s and ‘That isn't funny you idiot!’s along with a couple of slaps. Once he had finally calmed down, he stormed off back into the kitchen.

“You aren’t getting any pizza you asshole!” He grumbled over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight, but Gavin wasn’t listening. He was too occupied by his only thought.

_Am I going fucking insane?_

~ ~ ~

Over the next week, all of his coworkers noticed something was up with him; he had been really irritable and jumpy. He’d get asked if he was alright multiple times throughout the day when people found him staring aimlessly into the distance. With a quick, flashy smile and thumbs up, they would drop it and carry on with their business.

Even Michael couldn’t get any useful information out of him. The most he ever got was that Gavin ‘had a weird feeling.’

Another thing Michael had noticed was that Gavin started acting extremely weird whenever he saw the color pink. He had tried to wear his ‘I want you inside me’ Kirby shirt one day, but as soon as he had emerged from the bathroom, ready to go to work, Gavin had immediately told him to take it off.

“But why Gavin? I thought you liked this shirt.” Michael curiously pressured the Lad to actually give him a solid answer.

There was a pause before Gavin replied, “I dunno Michael… It just makes me a bit uncomfortable.”

Michael threw his hands in the air, and went back and changed. Gavin had been skirting around giving him actual answers and it was really starting to piss him off.

It all came to a head one Friday night when Michael and Gavin were sitting on the couch together, watching some shitty movie neither of them were paying attention to. Their lips were locked for the better part of 10 minutes, only parting every once and a while for air, until a low rustling noise sent Gavin into a mini panic.

He instantly parted from Michael, and peered out the window, not paying attention to the small whimper of disappointment that escaped Michael’s lips.

When Michael had finally opened his eyes to see what had caused the sudden lack of contact, his face dropped.

_This has gone way too far._

“Gav.” Michael tried getting his attention, but was ignored completely. He groaned and reached out to Gavin, clasping onto his arm gently.

He wasn’t even surprised when Gavin jumped at the contact.

Gavin turned around quickly, his focus back on Michael and said, “Sorry love… Where were we?” However, as he leant forward to continue their little session, Michael reached up and stopped his approaching face with a finger.

“No Gavin.” Gavin quickly retracted his face and sported a slightly confused look. “You’re going to tell me what has had you so spooked for the past week. I’m getting really worried.”

Gavin’s face scrunched up a bit, but he swiftly replied with his excuse, “Everything’s fine Michael! You shouldn’t be worried; I’ve just been a bit jittery lately.”

At that, Michael stood up and crossed his arms. Looking down at his boyfriend, he firmly said, “I don’t fucking believe you. Tell me what’s going on.”

Gavin followed Michael’s lead in standing up, but when he tried to reach out to him, Michael backed up a step. He stood there for a second, a bit shocked, until he regained his composure and continued, “Michael honestly. Stop worrying!”

“No Gavin!” Michael hollered, “Stop fucking saying that! Everything obviously isn’t ok, and if you don’t tell anyone what’s up, it’s not going to get any better! Stop skirting around the issue!”

“Michael- Jesus! Just drop it, ok? Nothing’s wrong!” Gavin screamed back, surprised at how quickly he matched Michael’s loud tone.

There was a beat of silence before Michael scooped up his phone from the couch and made his way over to the front door.

“Fuck you Gavin. Call me when you’re ready to actually give me an answer.”

Gavin was too stunned to try and stop him. Michael sent him one last angry glare before slamming the door shut behind him.

Gavin instantly fell back into the couch, rubbing his temples and trying to calm down.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He stood back up and shook out his hands, feet automatically taking him to their bathroom. He arrived and quickly bent over in front of the sink, splashing water onto his face and rubbing it in a bit to try and alleviate the building pressure of a headache sprouting.

His headache was the least of his concerns when he stood back up.

There, in the mirror, he saw the girl with the pink hair standing behind him.

He turned quickly to face her, but before he could even speak, she was slowly making her way towards him.

“I thought he’d never leave…”

Gavin was absolutely petrified. He just stood there and let her sling her arm over his shoulders.

“I’m Meg by the way.” She said cheerily, pushing Gavin a bit to get the pair of them moving out into the abandoned living room.

“I think we’re going to be _very_ good friends…”


End file.
